De la répercussion des fréquences radio sur les fr
by Lemoncurd
Summary: Après le combat final et ses études, Drago Malefoy, forcé de devenir le confident radiophonique des sorciers aux cœurs brisés, passe ses premiers mois de vacances à écouter stoïquement ses semblables se plaindre. Cependant, un soir, il reçoit un appel qu


Bonjour à tous !

Voici le one shot que les petits malins qui ont acheté le troisième œil dont je vous conseille vivement l'achat(très bonnes fics, illustrées en plus et ce divinement bien, en plus je suis chargée de la mise en page à partir du prochain numéro donc n'hésitez pas)

J'en profite pour dire à ceux et celles qui l'attendent avec impatience qu'il sera dédié aux beta alors je vous rappelle que la mienne est aussi un auteur de talent dont vous pourrez trouver les fics ici :

http/ lecture !

**Résumé** : Après le combat final et ses études, Drago Malefoy, forcé de devenir le confident radiophonique des sorciers aux cœurs brisés, passe ses premiers mois de vacances à écouter stoïquement ses semblables se plaindre. Cependant, un soir, il reçoit un appel qui lui ouvrira les yeux sur sa réelle frustration.

**Rating** : NC17, on ne se refait pas…

**Pairing : **HP/DM, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne non plus !

****

De la répercussion des fréquences radio sur les fréquences cardiaques 

Une voix sensuelle sortait des poste de radio sorciers comme chaque soir de semaine à cette même heure : « les ondes du cœurs, Mercucio à votre écoute »

Voilà un mois que Drago Malefoy, sous ce pseudonyme, faisait entendre sa voix.

Lui, un Malfoy, obligé d'écouter patiemment des minettes de 15 ans se lamenter sur leurs amours naissantes, des femmes au foyer se plaindre que leurs époux ne les regardait plus, des hommes aussi parfois qui ne comprenaient pas les réactions de leur compagnes !

Et chaque soir il sortait des studios de la radio sorcière avec un peu plus de dégoût pour la société dans laquelle il vivait. Tous ces gens incapables de se comprendre ou courrant après la mauvaise personne, il avait envie de les envoyer se faire voir, de casser certains de diatribes acerbes dont il était maître, d'ouvrir franchement les yeux à d'autres qui se laissaient manipuler, mais il se devait de faire preuve de diplomatie, et surtout d'une patience infinie pour supporter tous ces geignements et ces reniflements infâmes soir après soir.

Albus Perceval Dumbledore.

Drago l'aurait bien étranglé de ces mains sans aucun remord.

Le premier ministre et juge de paix provisoire de ce gouvernement d'après guerre n'avait jamais cessé de se distinguer par ces bizarreries. Au lieu de le condamner à une peine de prison ou une amende pour entente supposée avec l'ennemi, juste parce qu'il avait été incapable de prouver sa neutralité, ce malade mental sénile lui avait imposé des « travaux d'intérêt général » : pendant 3 mois il devait se rendre dans les locaux de « Radio Magique » (même leur nom était ringard !) pour écouter et conseiller ses semblables en détresse afin de prouver, paraît_-_il, son altruisme !

Lui! Conseiller ses semblables sur leurs vies sentimentales, alors qu'il n'avait jamais su se charger de la sienne ! Il aurait trouvé ça risible si ce n'était pas si pathétique. Oh certes, il avait de l'expérience, avait déjà vécu plus d'aventures que la plupart des hommes de son âge et ne s'était pas privé de goûter aussi bien aux plaisirs que pouvait lui apporter un corps féminin qu'un corps masculin, mais les sentiments ! Si Drago avait su gérer les siens il n'aurait certainement pas été là, à prendre sa voix la plus séductrice de crainte d'être reconnu par ses relations, à débiter des âneries à la lie de l'humanité : se plaignait_-_il en public de son sort, lui ? Il ne s'était jamais permis de se confier sur ses désirs à un tiers, c'était indigne de lui alors déclarer cela devant tous ! Il ne descendrait jamais si bas.

Il prit un premier appel et au bout de deux minutes se mit à bailler discrètement : cette histoire, il semblait l'avoir entendu cent fois « Mon ami m'a quitté, je vous le dis, ça m'est arrivé à moi aussi » : on pourrait en faire une chanson, tiens, en musique ce serait peut être plus supportable, et encore, rien n'était moins sûr. Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir autant de patience pour écouter ces geignards et leur répondre avec tact. Les lignes d'appel étaient toujours saturées car malgré lui Drago, sa voix de velours et ses mots choisis avaient du succès, il devait même essuyer des déclarations enflammées de fans en direct ce qui arrivait généralement une ou deux fois par soirées malgré les filtrages d'appel du studio et qui étaient pour lui une épreuve particulièrement stressante.

Quand il prit le second appel, il eut un moment d'appréhension habituel et fut soulagé en entendant une voix masculine, rendue rauque par les larmes mais qui restait digne, se présenter à lui sans lui annoncer un amour passionné ou lui faire une proposition indécente. Son nouveau « patient » s'appelait Rubeus. Enfin, à ce qu'il disait. Il savait que la plupart de sorciers, craignant d'être reconnus, changeaient souvent leurs noms pour ceux de proches et plus le nom était rare, plus il était certain que ce n'était pas celui de l'intervenant .

- Alors, Rubeus, expliquez_-_moi ce qui vous étreint à ce point le cœur.

- Et bien… Tout d'abord, je… Je suis gay. Personne ne le sait dans mon entourage, je l'ai toujours caché et ça me donne l'impression d'être un traître, un perpétuel affabulateur. Parfois j'ai envie de le hurler quand mes amis me présentent une énième « fille très bien, elle est faite pour toi c'est évident » mais je ne peux pas le faire.

- Et pourquoi Rubeus ? Est ce si difficile à dire ?

- C'est que.. Je suis un homme public, dirons_-_nous et si cela se savait cela créerait un scandale qui pourrait rendre mal à l'aise certaines personnes de mon entourage.

- Rubeus, vivez_-_vous pour les autres ou pour vous ? Allez_-_vous laisser les autres vous enfermer indéfiniment dans ce mensonge ? Ce sont vos choix personnels, il devraient être aussi anodins aux yeux des autres que vos préférences vestimentaires, mais vous devez les assumer pour être libre et si vos amis sont gênés par cela, peut être ne sont ce pas de vrais amis…

- Oh si, je sais que je peux compter sur eux mais ils ont déjà tellement dû se battre pendant la guerre, je ne veux pas leur imposer une difficulté supplémentaire.

- C'est tout à votre honneur Rubeus, mais il est peut être temps de songer à vous, si vous cachez votre vraie nature comment ferez vous pour rencontrer quelqu'un ?

- J'ai déjà rencontré quelqu'un…

- Et il supporte de rester dans l'ombre pour vous ?

- Il ne vit pas avec moi, il ne sait même pas ce que je ressens pour lui… Je me sens idiot de vous raconter ça à vous, après tout je ne vous connais pas ! » dit 'Rubeus' avec un rire triste

- Justement, il est parfois plus facile de parler de soi à un parfait étranger. N'hésitez pas à parler, dites moi ce qui vous préoccupe tant.

Drago s'étonnait lui_-_même. Cette voix, hésitante à l'autre bout de la ligne, l'émouvait. Il avait vraiment envie de comprendre, pour la première fois il se prenait au jeu.

- Et bien, je suis amoureux, depuis trois ans à peu près, et je n'en peux plus de devoir renoncer à lui. Je croyais que ce serait plus facile quand je ne le verrais plus mais c'est le cas depuis quelques mois et …ça me rend dingue ! Sa présence me manque.

- Avant d'être « séparé » de lui le voyiez vous régulièrement ?

- Oui, presque tous les jours, nous étions dans la même école, un pensionnat.

- Savez vous si ses préférences sont les mêmes que les vôtres ?

- Il est bi. Il s'affichait régulièrement avec ces conquêtes, j'admirais son culot, sa façon de s'assumer, mais j'étais malade de le voir dans d'autres bras.

- Et vous étiez amis ? Il vous a semblé qu'il vous appréciait, Rubeus ?

- Oh non ! Il me déteste, m'accusait de tous ses problèmes, insultait mes amis, mais même la haine dans ses yeux je l'aimais, parce que cela voulait dire qu'il me regardait.

Drago ne savait que penser. L'histoire de cet homme ressemblait étonnamment à la sienne. Il en était troublé et ne savait que conseiller à cet homme perdu qui demandait son aide. Il décida de gagner du temps.

- Qu'a t il de si extraordinaire cet homme pour que vous ne songiez même pas, malgré son attitude, à chercher quelqu'un d'autre plus digne de votre amour ?

- Mais IL est digne de mon amour ! Il est formidable, il est magnifique, il est bouleversant ! Il n'a pas hésité à défier les siens, lui, pour ne pas suivre leurs traces, il a su toujours affronter ses peines la tête haute, il est la dignité incarnée, il est…

- D'accord, désolé, je ne voulais pas vous offenser, je ne doute pas que cet homme soit merveilleux puisque vous ne pouvez pas l'oublier. Et il s'appelle comment cette perle rare ?

- Drago.

Le silence se fit. La coïncidence était troublante.

Drago… Ils devaient être une dizaine tout au plus à porter ce nom en Angleterre, pourquoi avait il fallut qu'il choisisse son prénom comme nom factice ? Quand il vit les airs affolés par son silence de ses collègues, de l'autre côté de la vitre, il se reprit.

- D'accord Rubeus, alors que comptez_-_vous faire ?

- Mais rien, que voulez_-_vous que je fasse ? Il ne m'aime pas s'il m'entendait il éclaterait de rire et se ferait un plaisir de m'humilier ! Je voudrais juste trouver un moyen d'atténuer ma douleur, une sorte de sortilège d'oubliette partiel, je voulais juste en parler à quelqu'un qui comprendrait. Parce que vous comprenez, n'est ce pas ? Que je ne peux pas l'oublier mais que je ne peux pas l'avoir ? Vous comprenez que je ne peux rien faire ? Vous comprenez que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de souffrir en silence ?

Le silence se fit de nouveau. Drago était submergé par ses propres souvenirs et en oubliait son « travail », il n'entendait que cette voix qui attendait qu'il lui confirme qu'il devait vivre comme lui, emmuré dans son silence, qu'il devait apprendre à souffrir et se taire, sans aucun réconfort possible.

Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'enferme dans le même enfer que celui qu'il s'était réservé, il ne voulait pas qu'un autre aie à subir les affres de cette vie manquée. Alors, pour la première fois, il perdit l'esprit et ne pensant qu'à sa propre douleur il se mit à prendre à partie son interlocuteur comme s'il était Harry Potter, son propre « Drago », sa blessure béante, et il hurla presque.

« Mais bon sang arrêtes ! Ne le laisse pas s'enterrer vivant ! N'as_-_tu pas compris la peur sous l'insulte, la crainte du rejet derrière l'indifférence, le désespoir sous la menace ? Il est lâche alors sois courageux pour deux, va le chercher et dis lui avant d'en crever à petits feux comme lui !

Le ton de Drago était venu agressif, il s'était levé de sa chaise, il était en train de perdre le contrôle. On n'entendait plus personne de l'autre côté de la ligne et la direction de la radio s'empressa de mettre un intermède musical et d'intervenir pour le calmer.

Un café fort et 2 chansons plus tard, Drago reprenait sa morne épreuve, essuyant un flot de femmes au bord de la crise de nerfs qui le confondait avec un psychiatre. La soirée fut longue, bien trop longue, et il quitta la radio vers minuit avec la mine d'un ouvrier qui aurait fait les 3 huit.

Il rentra chez lui d'un pas automatique, il n'habitait pas loin. Sur le chemin, il repensait à ce Rubeus. Il avait du l'effrayer avec son coup de folie, il risquait de l'avoir encouragé à revoir une parfaite ordure, et pour la première fois il se souciait des conséquences de ses conseils. Lui, qui avait appris à se maîtriser depuis son enfance, avait pété un plomb ! Et en public en plus ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il se reprenne…

Il était presque arrivé devant sa porte quand il eu l'impression d'être suivi.

Oh non, pitié, pas ce soir !

Il lui arrivait régulièrement de devoir semer des fans qui l'attendaient à la sortie des studios mais il lui suffisait de leur parler de sa voix normale, cassante, pour qu'ils soient persuadés de s'être trompé de personne et lui fichent la paix. Il n'était pas en état d'affronter qui que ce soit ce soir, il voulait qu'on le laisse se morfondre en paix, boire seul plus que de raison pour pouvoir s'endormir comme une masse.

Il se retourna en soupirant, se préparant à devoir une fois de plus prouver qu'il n'avait pas le tact de Mercucio quand il se retrouve face à Harry Potter.

Pris par surprise, il ne sut que dire et c'est le brun qui brisa cette fois le silence.

- Tu vois, je suis ton propre conseil…

Harry le regardait en souriant, un sourire timide mais plein d'espoir. Drago n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il réussit cependant à prononcer ;

- Rubeus ?

- Si tu veux, oui, je préfère que tu m'appelle comme ça que Potty !

- Attends… Tu t'es moqué de moi, c'est ça ? Tu savais que ton cher Dumbledore m'avait forcé à faire ce boulot idiot ! Tu t'es servi de moi ?

Une rage froide commençait à l'envahir.

- « Eh bien j'espère que tu t'es bien amusé, Potter ! » et il se rua sur la porte de sa maison pour ruminer au plus vite sur sa détresse et sa lâcheté.

- Non ! Arrêtes ! Tu ne comprends rien !

Harry lui avait saisit le poignet avec force et Drago luttait pour ne pas se concentrer uniquement sur ce contact et fuir. C'était la première fois qu'il le touchait.

- J'ai juste reconnu ta voix quand tu t'es emporté, il n'y a que toi pour me bousculer comme ça.

C'est à présent de son audition dont Drago doutait : c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Harry était là, il était venu pour lui, il avait su voir au delà de son attitude détestable et il le fixait d'un regard profond, quémandant son accord.

Quand Harry relâcha sa prise sur son poignet, il lui prit la main, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la petite maison que Drago avait loué dans l'urgence après que le ministère aie déclaré le Manoir Malefoy pièce à conviction.

OOO

Harry avait cru mourir en reconnaissant la voix de Drago au moment où il l'enjoignait de rejoindre celui qu'il aimait. Cette histoire était trop extraordinaire pour n'être qu'un simple hasard.

Peut_-_être… Oui, peut être était_-_ce Hermione qui avait glissé dans la poche de son manteau à sa dernière visite ce papier avec les coordonnées de la radio et l'heure de l'émission : elle était assez maligne pour avoir compris sans que Harry ne dise rien et pour se renseigner sur ce qu'était devenu Drago. A force de le voir sombrer jour après jour dans la déprime, elle aurait bien pu imaginer un plan pareil… Si c'était le cas il sentait qu'elle allait bientôt recevoir un énorme bouquet de fleurs.

Quand il s'était remis du choc, il avait filé sous la douche, mis ses plus beaux habits , quitté son appartement dans lequel il s'enfermait depuis deux semaines, avait rejoint la station de radio et attendu impatiemment que l'émission finisse.

La silhouette de Drago était enfin apparue, faisant battre son cœur plus vite que de raison. L'interpeller avant qu'il ne rentre dans sa maison lui avait fait ressentir une forte décharge d'adrénaline, croiser enfin son regard bleuté posé sur lui avec hargne puis stupeur lui avait quasiment coupé les jambes mais il avait connu des épreuves bien plus difficiles.

Il avait cru un temps avoir perdu la partie quand le blond supposa qu'il s'était joué de lui mais il n'allait pas abandonner si près du but, il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin, transplannant depuis la Roumanie où il s'était réfugié (depuis qu'il avait tué Voldemort juste après avoir passé ses ASPICS il ne pouvait marcher dans aucune rue anglaise de jour sans être importuné) pour rien. Alors il le retint, pour s'expliquer, pour ne pas déjà tuer l'espoir qui renaissait en lui.

Et Drago l'avait pris par la main, l'emmenant chez lui.

Il était sur un nuage, incapable de décrire l'intérieur de cette maison où il se trouvait : il était obnubilé par Drago, incapable de regarder autre chose que cet être qui l'attirait chez lui, qui n'avait jamais été si proche de lui, qui se rapprochait encore, qui le dominait de sa hauteur, qui se penchait sur lui….

Il ferma ses yeux en sentant sur ses lèvre le doux effleurement de celles de Drago, il en avait rêvé tant de fois, mais ses rêves n'étaient jamais aussi bons que cette réalité là. La caresse du blond se faisait plus profonde, se rapprochant encore de lui, Harry était sur un nuage…

Il ouvrit les yeux : Drago venait de se détacher de lui brusquement et il ne comprenait pas son air contrarié et son attitude sur la défensive, les bras croisés.

- « Pourquoi t'es_-_tu arrêté ? » demanda l'ex Gryffondor dont les jambes flageolaient un peu

- Parce que j'espérais un peu plus d'enthousiasme de ta part ! Est ce que tu te rendrais compte que tu t'es fait des idées sur moi et que maintenant que je suis là l'idée n'est plus si séduisante ?

- « Mais non ! J'étais bien moi ! » disait Harry sur le ton d'un gamin privé de son jouet

- Alors pourquoi ne m'as_-_tu pas embrassé ?

Harry resta hébété

- Mais… On s'embrassait pas, là !

- Non, je t'embrassais et toi tu restais planté comme un piquet !

Drago fixa le regard d'Harry plein d'incompréhension et sa colère le quitta.

- Oh… Non ! Ne me dis pas que…

- Quoi !

- Tu n'as jamais… Tu es… Enfin, Harry, c'est la première fois que tu embrasses quelqu'un ?

- Non, tu racontes n'importe quoi !

Et espérant clore ainsi cette discussion embarrassante, il se jeta dans les bras de Drago en écrasant sa bouche contre la sienne, de façon maladroite. Il fut totalement désemparé quand il entendit Drago rire de plus en plus franchement contre ses lèvres et finit par le repousser, profondément vexé, se demandant ce qui le retenait de ne pas fuir sur le champ. Une envie de pleurer lui chatouillait les yeux, il ne s'était jamais autant senti humilié.

- Alors c'est pour ça que je suis venu ? Pour qu'une fois de plus tu aies l'occasion de te moquer de moi ! Et bien désolé, mais oui, entre les études, les entraînements de Quidditch, les cours d'occlumencie, les cours supplémentaires particuliers de défense contre les forces du mal, mon combat contre Voldemort puis ma convalescence, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de songer à parfaire ma technique, d'autant que j'étais assez bête pour ne vouloir embrasser que toi ! Maintenant que tu as bien ri je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir

- NON ! Non… Harry, je ne me moque pas de toi, je ris de ma propre bêtise. Moi qui me vantais de tout savoir sur toi, je me suis fait avoir comme un imbécile, j'aurais dû savoir qu'il ne faut jamais croire les filles. S'il te plait, ne te vexes pas et viens t'asseoir, je vais t'expliquer…

Drago prit la main de Harry un fois de plus et, grisé par ce simple contact, il se laissa emmener vers le canapé du salon sur lequel ils s'assirent en tailleur, face à face.

- D'abord, si ta maison est connue pour chercher la bagarre au moindre accrochage, le passe_-_temps préféré de la mienne était de s'informer sur les autres. Et, « étrangement », j'avais choisi de me spécialiser sur les potins te concernant. En cinquième année, il y a eu cette Cho Chang avec laquelle on t'a vu sortir à Pré_-_au_-_Lard pour la Saint Valentin, et quand elle t'a trouvé un remplaçant elle a dit que tu embrassais divinement mais qu'elle avait rompu avec toi parce que tu étais un peu trop… empressé avec elle et qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de fille. Après ça, plusieurs filles ont déclaré avoir eu moins de scrupules et être ta maîtresse, argumentant quand on leur signalait qu'on ne les voyait presque jamais avec toi que c'était pour ne pas que le Lord Noir ne se servent d'elles pour t'atteindre. Une fois, l'une d'elle s'est vanté de cela un peu trop près de Théodore Nott et c'est ce qui a valu à Jessica Bridge d'être enlevée pendant notre sixième année. Heureusement, l'Ordre du Phœnix a réussi à la libérer, mais depuis elle est devenue quasi muette. Son aventure t'a valu ensuite une réputation de salaud insensible puisque tu n'avais pas paru perturbé par sa disparition ni par son retour.

- Bon sang ! Je croyais que tu étais le seul à aimer colporter des ragots sur moi, à côté d'elles tu es un enfant de chœur !

- De quoi ?

- « Laisse tomber », dit Harry en retrouvant le sourire

- Bref je suis surpris mais tu n'as pas à te sentir honteux, je suis même plus heureux d'être avec toi ce soir en sachant cela, si c'est possible. Et on a tout le temps pour « parfaire ta technique » comme tu dis !

- Que cela ne t'empêche pas de commencer dès maintenant.

Drago regardait le Survivant, celui qu'il avait cru à jamais inaccessible, le regarder avec détermination tout en rougissant adorablement. Dans ses fantasmes, il l'avait imaginé dans bien des postures affolantes mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et la seule vision de ce visage puisse être à ce point érotique.

Il se rapprocha de lui, passant ses jambes autour de sa taille, posa sagement ses mains sur les bras du brun encore un peu tendu et avança vers lui son visage en le fixant d'un regard lourd de désir.

« Fais comme tu le sens » dit_-_il dans un souffle avant de reprendre doucement les lèvres de Harry des siennes. Il sentit un frisson parcourir le Survivant, frisson qui le saisit à son tour. Puis la main du brun se posa sur sa joue, se glissant un peu derrière son oreille et Drago intensifia son baiser, juste un peu, craignant encore d'effaroucher le jeune homme. Ils se rapprochèrent encore l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Harry finisse par l'attirer franchement à lui d'un mouvement de bras sur sa taille afin qu'il se retrouve sur ses genoux, encerclé de ses bras.

Leurs torses se touchaient presque et le bruit de leur bouches était la seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre.

Quand Harry glissa une de ses mains sous la chemise de Drago, ce dernier retint à grand peine un gémissement, oubliant alors de contrôler sa langue qui en profita pour venir lécher les lèvres du Survivant. Ce dernier s'empressa de la suçoter avec délectation. C'est à ce moment que Drago oublia les consignes de prudences qu'il s'était imposé et coulant ses mains le long des bras, des épaules, puis de la nuque de Harry il se mit à explorer sa cavité buccale tout en enfouissant ses doigts dans la chevelure désordonnée avec avidité. Il sentit le corps plaqué contre le sien se relâcher subitement et il redescendit une main pour soutenir son dos, jouissant de l'entendre gémir sur sa langue.

Son membre commençait sérieusement à souffrir d'être comprimé dans son pantalon quand Harry l'éloigna de lui. L'avait_-_il sentit ? En était_-_il gêné ? Drago le fixa. Son visage avait pris encore des couleurs et ses yeux brillaient de désir.

- "J'ai chaud" déclara t il simplement en abaissant la fermeture éclair de sa veste de sport

- « Moi aussi » dit Drago en retirant sa chemise qui alla rejoindre la veste au sol. Harry portait encore un t shirt de Quidditch qu'il avait gardé depuis Poudlard.

- « Interdiction de faire du prosélytisme pour une autre équipe que la mienne » déclara Drago d'un air qui se voulait sérieux en lui retirant la tenue incriminée.

- « Ce n'est plus ton équipe maintenant » dit Harry en frissonnant au contact des doigts de l'ex Serpentards sur son torse.

- Elle l'est toujours : je suis devenu leur entraîneur pendant les vacances scolaires. Maintenant que tu n'es plus là pour sauver l'équipe, j'espère bien avoir ma part dans la victoire qui nous est due !

Harry émit un petit rire amusé devant cet entêtement puis oublia jusqu'à l'existence du sport sorcier quand ils reprirent leur baiser, leurs torses maintenant nus collés l'un à l'autre. Il avança une main hésitante dans son dos, c'était tellement étrange cette intimité soudaine après des années de dédain et d'attaques, c'était tellement troublant cette chaleur lisse sous ses doigts, ce goût dans sa bouche qui n'était pas le sien, un goût indéfinissable mais dont il se sentait déjà dépendant.

Il se pencha davantage vers lui, impatient de le sentir contre lui, vraiment tout contre. Se faisant, il le fit basculer sur le dos et avant de se rendre compte que son corps agissait de sa propre volonté, il recouvrait de baisers mouillés la peau de son aimé en déboutonnant fébrilement son pantalon.

Quand il retira enfin l'étoffe, il s'arrêta un instant devant le spectacle qui lui était offert : Oui, Drago était bien formidable et bouleversant, en train de le regarder l'air un peu perdu, haletant, étendu sur ce canapé d'un violet sombre qui faisait ressortir sa peau blanche en contraste. Ses mollets fins qu'il venait de dévoiler, ses cuisses minces mais charnues, et puis ce sexe qui se dressait devant lui, palpitant, fascinant, qui attirait son regard.

Harry avait peur, il ne savait pas pourquoi, soudain cette intimité était aussi intimidante que nécessaire. Il défit son propre pantalon en soutenant le regard du blond. Il reprit ses baisers, laissant un de ses bras le long du flanc de Drago, l'autre sur sa hanche.

Drago le sentit descendre sur son ventre, s'approchant toujours plus près de sa virilité. Il avait envie de lui dire de descendre encore plus bas, oui, juste là, mais c'était sa première fois, il ne voulait pas le pousser à accomplir ce qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire, et il se retint de grogner de frustration quand Harry se contenta de caresser son membre de sa joue puis d'y déposer un baiser timide. Drago se releva sur ses coudes pour admirer son ancien ennemi penché affectueusement sur lui, tout à sa découverte et il s'aperçu alors que la main hâlée qui reposait avant sur sa hanche s'était déplacé vers un autre but.

Il se releva et s'assit. Harry rougit violemment, surpris en train de se faire plaisir pendant qu'il parcourrait Drago de sa bouche. Il amorça un mouvement pour retirer sa main, un air coupable sur le visage, mais Drago lui lança un regard rassurant et posa sa main sur la sienne pour qu'il reprenne ses lents va et viens.

Harry était embrasé de désir et laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de Drago. Niché ainsi dans son cou, il osa glisser sa main libre en avant pour soupeser les bourses du blond et les sentir se durcir encore sous ses doigts. C'était si étrange, cette familiarité qu'il n'avait partagé avec personne. Pouvait on avoir manqué de quelque chose qu'on avait jamais connu ? Harry en était persuadé en sentant son cœur léger et affolé à la fois.

Drago dont l'autre main était resté sagement sur la cuisse du brun décida alors de la laisser serpenter entre les jambes de celui_-_ci jusqu'à atteindre le creux qu'il cherchait.

Harry sursauta à ce contact puis, bien qu'embarrassé, se laissa ainsi explorer. Le proverbe était démenti : sa gène décuplait son plaisir, et dans ce silence entrecoupé de leurs soupirs, il découvrit des sensations qu'il n'imaginait même pas. C'était comme si, après avoir du pendant si longtemps mettre ses aspirations personnelles en veilleuse pour se concentrer sur le combat qui l'attendait, Drago lui apprenait son corps, lui enseignait sa propre sensualité.

Drago était électrisé par Harry, sa façon de se mouvoir, de souffler doucement à son oreille, de le toucher avec délicatesse. Il avait à présent deux doigts enfoncés dans l'intimité du brun, deux doigts délicieusement retenus dans sa moiteur, et quand le brun retira ses mains pour se tenir au canapé, les jambes généreusement écartées, il s'empressa de se coller à lui. Sa main m'avait pas lâché le membre de l'ex Gryffondor quand il avait retiré la sienne et il la remplaçait avec douceur. Sur la table basse, il se saisit de sa baguette pour invoquer un tube de gel et s'en enduisit la verge en soupirant d'impatience. Harry tournait la tête pour voir son geste et gémit longuement en le regardant faire, attrapant son poignet avec force.

Il n'avait plus peur : il était avec Drago, il ne souffrirait pas de sa présence, il ne souffrirait plus de son absence, et seul cette union comptait.

Drago fit glisser lentement sa main dont Harry maintenait encore le poignet et la glissa dans la fente tentatrice pour guider son sexe vers l'entrée tant désirée.

Quand Harry le sentit s'introduire en lui, son corps s'incendia entièrement de façon soudaine. La douleur n'était rien face à cette chaleur suffocante qui lui coupait le souffle. Il sentait le corps de Drago collé à son dos en sueur, attendant sa réaction, immobile, à l'exception de sa main qui continuait ses mouvements lascifs sur son érection, faisant remonter des ondes de plaisir le long de son ventre. Puis il reprit son souffle et décrispa ses épaules pour ramener son bras sur le dossier, prêt à recevoir les coups qui viendraient, cette étrange violence que l'on réclame avec ardeur et qui n'en est pas.

C'est le signal que Drago attendait pour se mouvoir en lui. Sentir les chairs contractées de son ancien condisciple se resserrer autour de sa verge faisait pulser le sang dans ses veines et il embrassa la nuque d'Harry avec adoration.

Celui_-_ci se concentrait sur les agissements du blond, refusant d'écouter son cœur s'emballer ou sa tête tourner.

Et peu à peu le plaisir l'envahit.

Le plaisir prenait corps, le plaisir avait le nom de celui qui le lui donnait, accélérant les battements de son cœur à la limite du supportable, jusqu'à ce que vienne ce sentiment d'être au bord d'un précipice, que la limite allait être franchie, que le peu qui le rattachait à la réalité allait s'évaporer d'un moment à l'autre.

Et il cria, et il ne fut plus que ce cri pendant quelques secondes.

Quand il reprit conscience, il était enveloppé dans les bras de Drago. Sa joue touchait la sienne pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle et il sourit.

Puis Drago se détacha de lui pour s'affaler sur le canapé en une attitude qui lui était peu habituelle et il le suivit du regard.

- « Tu m'as tué ! » déclara Drago en souriant franchement.

- « Toi aussi, on est quitte » dit Harry, tâchant de s'asseoir mais y renonçant vite. Toute pudeur l'avait quitté mais il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. Il pensa à se lever pour se rhabiller : la chaleur qui l'avait enveloppé l'avait quitté et maintenant il avait froid.

- « Viens ici… » dit Drago en le tirant par le bras pour le faire tomber sur lui.

Sa présence le réchauffa et Harry l'étreignit, ne sachant que dire. Ce fut Drago qui prit la parole d'un ton grave.

- Quand je t'ai vu devant ma porte tout à l'heure, j'ai cru rêver : c'était trop beau, et puis j'ai eu peur de te décevoir alors j'ai pris n'importe quel prétexte pour te laisser en plan. Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé faire, merci de pardonner tous les coups bas que je t'ai fait parce que je n'ai aucune intention de tenter de justifier mon attitude lamentable.

- Ça tombe bien, je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ça. D'autant que je n'ai pas été un ange non plus. Et merci aussi.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour m'avoir donné envie de sortir du trou où je m'étais caché, pour m'avoir laissé te toucher, pour être en train de jouer avec mes cheveux, mais surtout, merci d'exister.

Drago le serra davantage contre lui. Harry le sentit trembler contre lui et il se releva un peu pour lire dans son regard la plus grande des stupéfactions ainsi qu'une émotion intense. Il l'embrassa tendrement puis reprit.

- Ton job à la radio, c'est la carrière que tu t'es choisi ?

- Tu m'as bien regardé Potter ! Pardon, Harry… Mais je hais ce boulot, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas un boulot, c'est une obligation. Ou plus exactement une punition de notre ex directeur pour être né de mauvais côté. JE T'EN FOUTRAIS MOI, DE L'ALTRUISME ! Désolé de m'énerver mais avoir à écouter patiemment ces … Mais pourquoi me demandes_-_tu ça ?

- Parce que… J'aime bien quand tu fais ton Mercucio, mais je préfèrerais être le seul à t'entendre parler avec une voix pareille.

Drago se pencha sur lui, un sourire moqueur au bord des lèvres.

- « Déjà jaloux ! » dit il de sa voix velouté

- Non, encore jaloux serait plus exact. Jaloux depuis le jour où je t'ai vu au bras de cette Pansy au bal de Noël de notre quatrième année. Avec ta robe austère qui ressemblait à une soutane, j'avais des envies pas très catholiques…

- Je te croyais attiré par Cho ?

- Je te croyais attiré par tout le monde sauf moi…

- « Et à quoi rêvait le chaste Potter en me voyant tout de noir vêtu ? » demanda t il en se penchant un peu plus près de son visage.

- A me glisser dessous pour voir si ce qui s'y trouvait était aussi rigide que ton col…

- Je l'ai encore tu sais, cette robe…

- Ne me tente pas…

- Je vais me gêner…

Ils s'embrassèrent en riant.

- Et toi, Drago, quand t'es_-_tu rendu compte que tu ressentais… quelque chose pour moi ?

- Désolé de te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs mais… C'est en début de sixième année, quand tu es revenu à Poudlard maigre comme un clou avec cet air désespérément vide sur le visage, je me disais que ce n'était même plus drôle de te blesser : tu étais déjà plus bas que terre. J'ai cru un temps que c'était parce que tu me privais de mon loisir préféré et j'ai essayé de pourrir la vie d'autres personnes mais ça n'avait pas la même saveur et je me suis surpris plusieurs fois en train de te suivre comme un chien, de t'espionner, je me disais que ce n'était pas normal mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je ne me reconnaissais plus.. J'avais refusé toutes les invitations au bal d'Halloween, je n'avais même pas envie d'y aller, alors j'ai erré dans le château et je t'ai vu d'une fenêtre, sur une terrasse, tu avais l'air si désemparé et si seul, j'avais envie d'aller te consoler, je ne comprenais pas. J'aurais voulu être le seul à te faire du mal. En fait, je me suis rendu compte que je voulais être le seul pour toi quel qu'en soit le moyen. Alors, comme personne n'était capable de te faire du bien, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que tu te sentes mieux. Je t'ai lancé des sorts d'allégresse, je t'ai envoyé cette peluche avale_-_tristesse à Noël en espérant que tu la touche souvent et…

- C'est toi qui m'a offert Papouille ! Dit Harry éberlué

- Papouille ? Tu as appelé cette superbe panthère noire d'un nom si ridicule !

- En tout cas elle m'a bien aidé, je comprend mieux pourquoi je me sentais mieux en la serrant contre moi. Ron n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de moi en me voyant dormir avec elle.

- Ron avait bien de la chance de te voir dormir…

- Il ne tient qu'à toi de le voir aussi : il est tard, tu voudrais bien me faire une place dans ton lit ?

Drago répondit d'un sourire et il l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre ou, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre ils s'endormirent rapidement.

Le lendemain, il fut progressivement réveillé par une main qui explorait son corps avec curiosité. Il se retourna sur le ventre en soupirant d'aise : ce genre de réveil était définitivement son préféré et il n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux de peur que cette exploration délicieuse ne cesse.

Et le plus agréable de tout était de savoir que cette main était celle d'Harry Potter.

Finalement, la curiosité l'emporta et il prit le risque d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir à quoi ressemblait l'homme qu'il aimait au petit matin. Un large sourire barra alors son visage quand il le vit : il était encore plus ébouriffé que d'ordinaire, ses yeux lourds de sommeil à moitié cachés par de longs cils noirs le dévoraient des yeux et il souriait d'un air rêveur.

Drago, comblé en sentant qu'il n'avait pas immobilisé sa main (elle se baladait à présent quelque part sur sa cuisse) et son regard admiratif posé sur lui, s'étira avant de dire d'une voix un peu cassée :

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour…

En le regardant, il se remémora la soirée de la veille avec délice.

Il avait fait l'amour avec Harry, mieux encore : il avait été le premier à faire l'amour avec lui et sa possessivité maladive en était aux anges.

Il se rappelait sa première fois à lui, il avait eu le même regard concupiscent, il se sentait reconnaissant…

Puis il blêmit : ce sentiment de gratitude et de satiété n'avait duré qu'un temps : au bout de trois mois, il se lassait déjà de son initiateur et avait ensuite enchaîné les aventures. Et si Harry réagissait comme lui ? Il n'était peut être pas si souhaitable d'être le premier. Avec Harry il voulait avant tout être le dernier.

Le Survivant vit le visage de Drago se décomposer soudainement et s'en étonna

- « Drago ? Que t'arrive t il ? » demanda t il d'un air inquiet

- « Rien… » répondit Drago d'un air gêné en l'embrassant dans le cou pour lui cacher son visage. Il se sentait un peu ridicule

- Drago, je sais que nous n'avons jamais beaucoup parlé, mais il serait peut être temps de changer nos mauvaises habitudes, non ?

- Très bien. Je me demandais juste combien de temps il te faudrait pour me quitter.

- Tu veux que je te quitte !

- Non, mais tu le feras forcément. Tu finiras bien à un moment ou à un autre par te demander si tu ne trouverais pas mieux ailleurs…

- « Parce qu'il y a mieux que toi ? » répondit Harry d'un ton amusé

- Non ! Enfin, je ne pense pas… Mais là n'est pas la question. Tôt ou tard, la curiosité te poussera…

- Drago, crois tu parce que je t'ai raconté que j'ai voulu glisser sous ta robe de bal que je n'en veux qu'à ton ravissant postérieur ? Crois_-_tu que je me serais rendu malade et en aurait été réduit à me confier à un animateur de radio juste pour une vulgaire attirance physique ? Je t'aime et je sais bien que notre histoire ne sera pas simple. Je ne peux pas te promettre un futur radieux et un bonheur éternel, mais je te jure qu'en tout cas je ferais tout pour que ce soit le cas. Et toi, le feras_-_tu ?

- Oui.

- Alors nous avons toutes nos chances.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- « Je n'en doutais pas » dit Harry en le serrant contre lui.

Il s'embrassèrent doucement et Drago resserra leur étreinte.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Tu disais quoi déjà à propos de mes fesses ?

- Attends, je vais te le rappeler et te prouver que je le pense vraiment….

**_FIN_**

_Voilà, je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire ce genre de choses mais… S'il vous plait, pensez à laisser des reviews je suis en maaaaaaaaaaanque ! ;-)_


End file.
